series_y_peliculas_de_disney_channelfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam
Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam es la secuela de la exitosa película juvenil musical de Disney Channel de 2008 Camp Rock, protagonizada nuevamente por Demi Lovato y los Jonas Brothers, estrenada el 3 de septiembre de 2010 en Estados Unidos, junto con una transmisión simultánea en vivo por Radio Disney. Fue rodada desde del 3 de septiembre al 20 de octubre de 2009en Ontario, Canadá. La película recibió críticas positivas de la audiencia, y variada por los críticos. La película contó con un presupuesto más grande que la primera película. Historia Todos los rockeros del campamento han regresado, deseosos de cantar y bailar. Nadie está más emocionado que Mitchie Torres,(Demi Lovato), que anticipa más de un verano de música. Recién salido de una gira mundial, la banda de rock Connect 3 (Jonas Brothers) regresan juntos para pasar todo el verano en Camp Rock. Shane Gray (Joe Jonas) intenta pasar el verano con Mitchie y sus compañeros de banda como apoyo moral. Al otro lado del lago brilla Camp Star, un campamento de alta tecnología, campamento financiado por el ex compañero de la banda de Brown, Axel Turner. Mientras que en Camp Rock incentiva la pasión, el talento y compromiso, en Camp Star la infraestructura y el dinero son los que mueven el campamento. Mitchie retorna a Camp Rock y se reúne con todos sus amigos del campamento ("Brand New Day"). Shane llega al campamento en un camión de pollos después de que su autobús había caído al lago. Mitchie y Shane deciden pasar el verano conociéndose mejor. Mientras tanto, Camp Star invita a Camp Rock a asistir a una hoguera. Después de ver la interpretación musical de Camp Star ("Fire"), encabezada por Luke Williams (Matthew "Mdot" Finley), el mejor campista de Camp Star, Tess Tyler (Meaghan Jette Martin) y otros campistas deciden salir de Camp Rock y unirse a Camp Star, junto con gran parte del personal de Camp Rock (después Axel se compromete a duplicar sus salarios también dice las cabinas tienen aire acondicionado). Tess se convierte rápidamente en protagonista junto con Luke, en todas las actuaciones del Camp Star. Nate se enamora de Dana Turner (Chloe Bridges), hija de Axel, aunque Axel se niega a dejarla hablar con él, ya que lo considera el enemigo. Dado que la mayoría del personal de Camp Rock ha dejado, Mitchie y los campistas que han quedado pasan a ser parte de los consejeros de Camp Rock ("Can't Back Down"). Mientras tanto, Mitchie, Shane y sus amigos van a ir a Camp Star para hacer frente a Tess, Luke y los campistas de Camp Star a retarlos a un duelo musical ("It's On"). Además de eso, Tess no está feliz cuando Mitchie compite con ella y los campistas de Camp Star. Al principio, la lucha de nuevos consejeros para mantenerse al día con sus nuevos horarios y Shane se frustra que él y Mitchie no pasan suficiente tiempo juntos ("Wouldn't Change A Thing"). Al discutir el futuro de Camp Rock, Mitchie y sus amigos planean un enfrentamiento musical entre los dos campamentos en Final Jam. Jasón y los Junior Rockers está viendo Tess y Luke durante su ensayo ("Walkin' in My Shoes"). Camp Star está de acuerdo en que Axel sugiere que debe desafiarse unos a otros a Campamentos en Guerra, una emisión enfrentamiento musical que se vive en la televisión. De regreso al campamento, Mitchie tiene un papel de liderazgo en la organización de los resultados de Camp Rock. Los campistas crecer personaje cansado y frustrado con Mitchie y su nuevo "Camp dictador" por lo dirigido por Shane, todos los campistas planean delanzar el desempeño de enseñar a Mitchie una lección sobre la diversión en el campamento. Camp Star gana más probable debido a la campaña de Axel anuncios sesgados que deja Mitchie devastada, ya que significa que Camp Rock tendrán que cerrar. Cuando se les muestra en el enfrentamiento y los resultados se anuncian, es en cámara lenta, y muestra una caravana junior descruzar los dedos, los campistas aspecto deprimido, Mitchie llora mientras Shane la abraza. Tess se ve feliz al principio, pero cuando ella ve cómo sus amigos están tristes, ella deja de sonreír y trata de consolar a Mitchie. De vuelta en Camp Rock, Mitchie y Shane están guardando algunas cosas y banners, y los dos se besan por fin. El campo se reúne para la última fogata ("This Is Our Song"). Si bien todo el campo canta alrededor de la fogata, Camp Star comienza a venir en canoas. La mayoría de los campistas de Camp Star a hablar acerca de asistir a Camp Rock el próximo verano como las líneas telefónicas en la oficina están en auge. Mitchie y Shane son ya pareja oficial. Elenco * Demi Lovato como Mitchie Torres. * Joe Jonas como Shane Gray. * Nick Jonas como Nate Gray. * Kevin Jonas como Jason Gray. * Alyson Stoner como Caitlyn Gellar. * Meaghan Martin como Tess Tyler.''-Villana- Se vuelve buena.'' * Anna Maria Pérez de Tagle como Ella Pador. * Jasmine Richards como Margaret Dupree "Peggy". * María Canals Barrera como Connie Torres. * Jordan Francis como Barron James. * Roshon Fegan como Sander Lawyer.''-Villano.'' * Chloe Bridges como Dana Turner. * Matthew "Mdot" Finley como Luke Williams.''-Villano.'' * Daniel Fathers como Brown Cessario. * Daniel Kash como Axel Turner.''-Villano Principal.'' * Frankie Jonas como Trevor Kendall. Lista de Canciones 1. Brand new day (Demi Lovato). 2. Different summers (Demi Lovato). 3. Fire (Matthew "Mdot" Finley). 4. Heart and soul (Jonas Brothers). 5. Introducing Me (Nick Jonas). 6. It's not too late (Demi Lovato). 7. It's on (Reparto de Camp Rock 2). 8. Tear It Down (Meaghan Jette Martin, Matthew "Mdot" Finley y Camp Star). 9. This is our song (Reparto de Camp Rock 2). 10. Walking in my shoes (Meaghan Jette Martin y Matthew "Mdot" Finley). 11. What we come here for (Demi Lovato, Joe Jonas, y Camp Rock). 12. Wouldn't change a thing (Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas). 13. You're My Favorite Song (Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas). 14. Can't Back Down (Demi Lovato). 15. Rock Hard Or Go Home (Iron Weasel).